


Bumps and Ballerinas

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [11]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Size Kink, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan is just leaving his dance rehearsal when he bumps into a stranger named Mark who he immediately hits it off with. The two go on a coffee date and things quickly elevate.Smutmas day 13: Size Kink
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 34
Kudos: 177





	Bumps and Ballerinas

And  plié and leap and-  _ oof _ . Ethan fell right onto his ass with none of the grace he should have from his years of balette training. He had been distracted as he mentally went through the routine he was practicing, but the other person should have watched where they were going too.

“I’m so sorry man,” the guy who bumped into Ethan apologized, offering his hand to help the prone dancer back up.

Ethan looked up from the guy’s shoes to his face. From where he was, the guy looked  _ massive _ . Muscles, height, hands, all of it. He placed a dainty hand in the man’s big calloused ones and let himself be pulled up. And he was  _ pulled _ up. The man helped him to his feet like he weighed nothing, and standing Ethan could see that while they were almost the same height, he was absolutely right about the muscles. The guy’s biceps were bigger than his thighs, and he had meaty thighs from all his leaps and shit. 

“I’m Mark, by the way. Are you alright? That seemed like a pretty wicked bump,” the man, Mark, continued.

Ethan finally returned to earth from his appraisal of the guy. “Holy shit, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I’m uh…” How did he say his brain was having an ADHD moment without sounding like a weirdo? “I’m a bit out of it.” God he sounded stupid.

Mark laughed and pat Ethan on the shoulder. “Would a coffee help? I’d be happy to provide. I know I usually need a coffee to get going in the mornings.”

“That sounds really nice actually. I’m Ethan, by the way,” he smiled. Coffee with a hunk like the man in front of him sounded like a dream. He wasn’t entirely convinced yet that he hadn’t somehow passed out at rehearsals and this was his exhaustion induced dream. 

The pair walked to a nearby coffee shop and took a spot on a couch near the window. Mark went up to order the drinks, checking he had Ethan’s correct before going up. As they both settled in, Ethan with a heavily caffeinated sugar beverage, and Mark with what smelled like just black coffee, they turned to one another. Ethan wasn’t usually one for surprise outings like this, never really super spontaneous, but he also hadn’t run into any very attractive men recently.

“So, Ethan, what do you do?” Mark asked casually, not so subtly checking the man out.

“I’m a dancer, currently working in the Pina Bausch dance company,” Ethan smiled. That was a huge brag to the right people, but for anyone who wasn’t in tune to the dance scene, that would probably mean absolutely nothing. 

Mark’s eyes seemed to light up. “Really? I have a friend who manages the theatre that’s about to premiere your show. I’m planning on going next week. That’s incredible!”

Ethan beamed at the praise. He had worked his ass off to get where he was, and while he wasn’t a lead dancer, even being in the company was a huge deal to him, it felt good that Mark knew what he was talking about, at least a bit. “Well, I can’t wait to see you there then. What do you do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I’m a stagehand at a different theatre, I do all the heavy lifting of prop pieces and stuff. It’s not quite as glamorous as a dancer, but I enjoy what I do, and I get to see shows for free.” 

Ethan was absolutely enamoured with this stranger. Not only did they both work in theatre, but they seemed to have a similar sense of humor, and similar tastes in video games and movies. It was like someone took every quality Ethan could ever want in a partner and put it in this man. They continued to talk for the next hour until both of their forgotten coffees grew cold and a snow storm picked up outside. 

Ethan had to double take. When he had bumped into Mark, he was just coming from rehearsals, so he had on only jeans and a thin hoodie, which was fine when he was still overheated from dancing for hours, but it was a problem now. He wasn’t sure where the nearest subway station was from the coffee shop, and he didn’t have the loose change to call a taxi. 

As if reading Ethan’s mind, Mark glanced outside as well. “My apartment’s not too far from here, maybe we could watch a movie?” At some point during their conversation, Mark’s hand had made its way to Ethan’s thigh, and it had been resting there ever since. 

Ethan knew what that suggestion was really implying, and honestly, he was all for it. Why not hook up with a random stranger? “Yeah, okay.” He stood and pulled his hoodie a little tighter around himself, holding his hand out for Mark. 

Mark stood with Ethan’s help, and he handed his coat to Ethan before they could get far away from the couch. “It’s cold,” he explained with a smile.

Ethan was swooned. This was the nicest man he had ever met in his entire life, and somehow he bumped into him and the guy was intrigued enough to buy him coffee. He pulled the huge coat on over his shoulders and wrapped up tightly before taking Mark’s hand and walking out of the shop. 

The walk to Mark’s apartment was brisk, and they were there in basically no time at all. Mark must have just been leaving his place when they bumped into each other. 

“Alright, this is me,” Mark opened the door to the apartment after a walk up a few flights of stairs. 

It was a small apartment, but everything was that was affordable in this city. Ethan himself was living in a house full of dancers, since the company paid for and provided housing, which got very cramped at times. He slipped his shoes and the coat off at Mark’s door, following what the man himself was doing.

“So what movie did you want to-” Mark was cut off by Ethan’s lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, which in turn caused Ethan’s tension to leave. Mark deepened the kiss and half stumbled half lead Ethan back towards his bedroom. 

“I can’t do anything penetrative,” Ethan said quickly, breaking the kiss. “I can’t dance after...you know. And we’re in tech week-” his rambling was cut off by Mark’s lips on his own again, but the man was definitely laughing into the kiss. 

“I don’t expect anything Ethan, we can just make out and cuddle for all I care.”

Ethan jumped up, nimbling wrapping his legs around Mark’s hips, grinding into the man’s half hard cock. “Oh no, I definitely want some action,” he laughed. He couldn’t understand why everything was so easy with Mark. Nothing had ever been this easy with anyone before. He had met this man less than three hours ago, and he was already willing to give this man everything. He would give the guy his fucking social security number if he asked. 

Mark and Ethan were both laughing as they kissed. Mark just held him up like a koala against his body, not wanting to bump him into the walls or anything, like he was fragile or something. As much as Ethan liked it rough, he appreciated the treatment, seeing as he would absolutely get yelled at if he came to rehearsals covered in bruises. 

Mark walked them backwards until he could carefully lay Ethan on the bed. He was positioned carefully over the man, pressing soft kisses to the man’s neck and shoulders, mindful to not leave any bruising. “When this show is over, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t get out of bed,” Ethan gasped. Oops, he supposed he was setting himself up for failure with this man. Mark probably only wanted a one night stand deal, why would he want something more with some twink he only just met?

“Fuck yeah,” Mark replied in a growl, surprising Ethan. “I was hoping this wasn’t a one time deal.”

Ethan blushed and bucked his hips up into Mark’s. With their cocks grinding together, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. He was basically wearing nothing, but the leggings he wore for rehearsal, and he couldn’t really wear any underwear underneath, so it was literally just the leggings. “Oh god Mark,” he whimpered.

“I want to take you on real dates after this. Show you off, baby,” Mark murmured into his ear. 

Why was emotional intimacy turning him on so much? God, was Mark just this hot? “Fuck Mark,” he whimpered.

Mark’s hand made its way under his leggings and he made a low sound when he noticed the lack of underwear. He took Ethan in hand and started pumping, working him up quickly. “Cum all in those pretty leggings for me baby,” he murmured, lightly biting the man’s ear lobe after he spoke. 

Ethan bucked up desperately, reaching up to cling to Mark’s long hair and hold his bicep in his other hand. He couldn’t even wrap his hand halfway around the man’s strong arm. It only took a few more pumps for Ethan to climax, and he gasped and shuttered his way through his release. He heard Mark’s answering gasp, and realized the man’s hand was in his own pants, and he too had just reached the edge. Ethan opened his eyes in time to see the end of Mark’s orgasm, watching his devilishly handsome face get lost in pleasure. He pulled his hands out from both their pants and wiped them on a discarded t-shirt. 

“Oh god I have to take the subway in these leggings,” Ethan realized in horror, glancing down at the wet spot. 

Mark laughed boisterously, an infectious laugh that Ethan caught onto as well. “You can borrow some sweatpants if you promise you’ll let me take you out to dinner tomorrow.”

“I have rehearsal pretty much all hours of the morning and night. We pull all nighters tech week,” he explained after his giggles dissipated. 

“How about lunch this time tomorrow then? Clearly you have afternoons off.”

“I can do lunch. Since your friend manages the theatre, I assume you know where it is, meet me there at noon tomorrow?”

Mark agreed and they exchanged contact information. Ethan took a quick shower before leaving, changing into not only the man’s sweatpants, but he was also forced to take the big coat he had worn earlier, Mark citing the still falling snow. Ethan was walked to the subway platform before being kissed goodbye. He still felt like he was in a trance, and he couldn’t wait to see Mark again tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this isn't good, but I needed to get it out. I genuinely wished this was better because I love the idea of Ethan being in ballet. Maybe when I finish getting all of these prompts out I'll write a longer story. This came about 100% because I was watching Billie Elliot (which I highly recommend if anyone hasn't seen it). Also Pina Bausch was the literal only dance company I could think of off the top of my head because I saw one of their performances before lockdown. Updates will probably continue to be slow through the holidays, but I'm still committed to posting all the prompts, just maybe not before the new year. Happy Holidays everyone, and if you don't celebrate any around this time of year, I hope you're doing okay!
> 
> Genuinely I would love some feedback on this one, or any previous ones if you are so inclined. Comments and kudos bring me joy. Next prompt is smutmas day 14: blowjob.


End file.
